The Weak Marley Rose
by AngellaCrickett
Summary: No matter how powerful and strong Marley gets, she hides deep insecurities from everyone, including her closest friends. When she meets a boy who makes her want to be strong will she finally be brave, or will her weakness take them both down. AU Jake/Marley I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first glee fan-fic! I really hope you like it! I wanted to do something with Jake/Marley who are my favorite couple! Also includes Kurt/Blaine (yay!) This plays heavily on the dynamics I see between Jake and Marley! Enjoy! Please read and review!**

* * *

Marley scanned the room, she caught the eyes of Kurt and Blaine cutting a huge path on the ballroom floor. She laughed at them, then unfurled herself from her chair.

When she stood up the whole room looked at her. She checked to make sure her dark hair was still cascading over her shoulder. Her dress was a fantastic mixture of old fashioned white lace and deep green satin. She tugged on her white gloves, looking down, shy at all of the attention.

A young gentleman came up to her and bowed. She turned a deep red, and curtseyed, but was able to hold herself with an air of confidence as she was led onto the dance floor.

A waltz started and Marley held up her hand, they walked in a big circle. After they had spun she let go as Blaine grabbed her by the waist. "Having fun now Mar?" He said, and raised one perfect black eyebrow, twirling her around.

She laughed and blushed. But still kept held up the facade of confidence as she was spun back to her original partner. Once the dance and several more had passed. Marley made her way back to the bar where she could see Kurt laughing at her.

People gave the two a wide birth. Kurt was just as striking with electric hair that looked messy yet more styled than anyone else in the room. His perfectly cut dark blue suit and silver tie contrasted with his pale skin. They looked like a spanish princess and a royal from a far away land. Once Blaine joined them in his charcoal suit they were all but branded untouchable.

"So what do you think?" Kurt said, sipping from a tall glass of champagne. Marley shook her head as somebody entered the room.

All three of them had heard of him. Jacob Puckerman, his mother had thrown the gala in honor of the new hospital she had opened. Her son was quite frankly beautiful. He had black curly hair that was cut short and perfect dark skin with dark eyes highlighted by an all black suit.

"Wow," Marley said, her breath catching in her throat. Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist and they laughed and exchanged a look.

"Has our Marley finally found somebody?" They laughed but then a sharp pain went through her side. Marley lost her balance and gripped the counter, knocking over some glasses. At the noise several turned to look at her... including Jake.

"Are you alright?" Kurt said reaching out for her, but Marley shook him off. But another pain went through her and she cried out. The tall young man from before ran over to her side.

"Ma'am are you ok?" He said, putting his hand on her arm. Her friends looked at her worried like. They knew, Kurt looked at her with sympathy, Blaine with exasperated concern.

"I'm fine, I just need a drink of water." She said, leaning against the man, giving her friends a look. "You two go on ahead I'll meet you in a little while."

They both nodded and Kurt tried to hide his worried look as they left the room. The man helped Marley out of the room, down the tastefully decorated hallway. She tried to smile along, but the pain in her side was growing, and it was getting hard to breathe.

"Now I'm sure you will be fine," He smiled down at her. Out of the ballroom, he looked younger, crueler, more menacing... "I'll take care of you." Marley pushed him away but another pang went through her side. The man growled and pushed her against the wall. She cried out for Kurt and Blaine.

She tried to run away, but one arm was pinning her to the wall and one had covered her nose and mouth. Lack of oxygen and the pain was making the whole room spin. As darkness crept up in her vision she made a drastic move.

With one move the pushed him away and grabbed his wrist. She bit down on his wrist and began to drink. He yelled and tried to push her off, hitting her across the head. But the pain in her side wasn't going away. if possible the small taste reminded her just how hungry she was.

With a final yell he grabbed a fist full of her hair and jerked. With a garbled scream she fell to the floor. She tried to catch her breath but was knocked over by his boot connecting with her side. Marley screamed and curled up on herself. His boot connected with her again and she started crying her dress was ruined as she huddled up, waiting for the next blow.

Then there was a yell from far off. The tall man cursed several times, then she heard his footsteps as he ran away. There was a lot of yelling and the sounds of a fight. Marley curled up and buried her face in her hands. The lack of oxygen and rapidly growing hunger was making the whole room spin. Footsteps were growing closer and she was scarred that it was the man again, and that she might kill him if it was.

"Hello?" She heard his voice and knew who it was before he knelt beside her. It was him, Jake Puckerman. She moved away from him, she did not want him to get hurt.

"Im going to kill him, are you alright?" He asked, kneeling down, but keeping his distance away from her.

Marley didn't look up at him, but knew how she must look, her dress was messed up, hair messy, holding her side, and blood over her mouth. But she was so hungry, and she had never felt more weak. So it did not take much to fall into his arms crying.

"Shhhh," He whispered, nervously patting her hair. "I got you, its going to be ok." he wrapped his arm around her, but she flinched away when he touched her side. "What did he do to you?"

"He kicked me." Marley choked out, his face turned murderous he tried to stand up to storm away but when he moved her she cried out as pain flared up through her side. He froze.

"Im going to get you out of here ok?" He asked, then gently picked her up and set her on her feet. She grabbed onto him to hold herself up.

"Thank you," Marley said, wiping the tears off her face. "I'm so sorry." and before he could even ask why she had bitten him on the neck. He cried out and they both fell to their knees. When the stars were finally gone from her eyes, she let go.

He looked at her with wide but dimming eyes. He slumped against the wall, just staring at him as she stared horrified back.

Marley wiped her mouth with shaking hands then leaned against the wall to, tears streaming down her face, as she waited for her friends.

* * *

Marley had changed into a loose green cotton dress, and was sitting in a big chair still crying. Her hair was all messed up and makeup was smeared. When Kurt had run up to find Jake in shock and Marley unconsolable he brought them both up to the room.

Blaine was in a rage over Marley's injuries. she was having trouble moving, and her face had one side that just looked extremely flushed. She had told him many times that it was to late to go after her attacker.

Throughout the whole time Jake had not taken his eyes off her.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, looking across the room at the still boy. She tried to get up but her breath caught and she clutched her side.

At that moment he finally moved. In one sudden movement he stood up and crossed over to her. He grabbed her and pulled her to her feet, she cried out. "What are you?" he said, looking into her eyes.

In a second Kurt and Blaine were by him. Kurt threw him back with a snarl. Jake's face went pale as he fell back onto the chair. Marley clung to Blaine and screamed at Kurt "Please!" She said, "Don't hurt him."

"Shhhh, it's ok, careful or you will just hurt yourself more." Blaine said, more worried about her, knowing Kurt was more than capable of keeping them both safe.

Kurt looked back at them and his face softened. "Are you sure?" He asked. When Marley nodded she took a step away, Blaine helped her sit back in the chair. Then Kurt and him stood back and kept there eye on the two of them.

"Don't be afraid of me..." Marley said, looking at the nervous boy. He slowly moved closer to her, his expression becoming more and more curious, and more and more wary. When he reached the chair he knelt down beside her.

"What are you?" He asked again, looking deep into her eyes. She took a deep breath. "You owe me!" He said, showing her his neck, she winced.

So she told him everything. "I'm a vampire." She told him all about her life on the street and how Kurt and Blaine had rescued her and turned her. They chimed in every so often, offering advice, explanation, even some thinly veiled threats about keeping their lives a secret. She told him how she did live on blood but never killed. She up looked to see Kurt and Blaine putting coats on. They gave her a reassuring look then walked from the room hand in hand.

The lack of her friends brought up all her insecurities but she kept talking. How she hadn't even fed in such a long while, which is why she had fallen at the ball and why she had been in so much pain when he found her. Finally, she told him all about the horrible man and what he had done to her, and how she had been so hungry and when he ran off and he showed up...

"So, your a vampire with an eating disorder?" He asked after sitting there for a minute, the small sparks of a smile appeared in his eyes.

Marley was silent, it hurt that he could see. That her biggest weakness, biggest fault as a human had crossed over to her vampire self. She looked down, her whole face tuning red, she couldn't even sputter out a response.

"Well on behalf of my race. I think its great," He said, standing. "So how do you even become a vampire?" Now that he was steady she could see his deep inner confidence, not arrogance, confidence, strength.

"Well, I would have to drink your blood again, but then you would have to have some of mine. So you don't have to worry about anything, I'm not going to touch you again." She said with a small smile. "I waited to long to feed, and i'll get really sick if I don't feed soon, but I will not hurt you again."

He pulled her to her feet at that point. She hissed through her teeth. Jake walked her over to the kitchen. She sat in one of the kitchen chairs as he opened and closed drawers until he found what he was looking for.

"Here you go," He said, bringing her an ice pack. He placed at on her side and she held it there as he leaned against the counter, he was still really shaky. She should be the one taking care of him. "I feel weird, is that normal?"

"Yeah, you will feel better in an hour or two, wait what are you doing?!" She screamed. Jake in a burst of movement had grabbed one of the long handled knives of the counter had sliced his wrist open. Marley's eyes went wide and dark at the sight and smell.

"Here," He said offering her his wrist. She threw herself back and covered her mouth. But he stayed calm and took a wine glass from the counter and held his wrist over it. as it slowly filled he grew if possible almost white.

"Stop, please!" Marley cried out, falling on the floor next to him as he keeled over. The blood smell was getting to her, he could tell. "Look, i'm still hungry this is dangerous for you!" But he just grinned and offered her the glass.

She took it and downed the whole thing. Then she took his wrist and bit down, when she was finally full she let go and burst back into tears.

"No, shhhhhh," He whispered, now unnaturally white. He pulled her into his arms, taking no notice of her blood stained mouth. "This is what I want." He said laughing at her. She looked at him. "Its just one big adventure right? Why not take it with the most beautiful stranger in the world."

"I could have killed you." She said, tears running down her face. He wiped her tears away and then kissed her.

She froze eyes widening, but then kissed him back. When they pulled away he fell back, his breath faltering. "You lost to much blood," she said, scrambling to help him sit up.

"Well then we better get to changing me." He laughed, still all confidence. "I do believe in you." Marley looked at him with wide eyes. She ran her hand through his hair. He was strong where she was weak, but he was making her more brave by every moment.

"Are you sure?" She whispered, holding him close to her, he wrapped his arms around her and she could hear his shuddering breath.

"Yeah, Its an adventure." He whispered, he kissed her forehead once. Marley took a deep breath and picked up the knife that had fallen on the floor. She looked again at his face, then being strong like she had never been before, drew the knife across her wrist. She winced at the pain but offered it to him. He looked at it for a second then took it.

* * *

**SOOOOOO?! What did ya'll think? Sorry I didm't warn about the vampires, I normally don't write vampire stuff but was just struck with inspiration. It really showed off how Jake and Marley compliment each other. I really hope you like the eating disorder aspect, something I feel was important to Marley that was neat to incorporate into the vampire world.** **So please read and review! Likes and dislikes! I would love to hear from you!**

**Angel C.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, well you guys wore me down! I never expected to continue this story! I never ever expected to get so much of a positive response! So here it is! We finally get to see what happens to Marley and Jake! (Warning: DON'T PANIC) So please enjoy and review review review! **

* * *

Marley heard the door open and sat up. She looked around in a panic at the kitchen, which was covered in broken glass and blood. Jake's head was lying in her lap and preventing her from moving. "Marley?" She heard the voice call out, and knew they were heading towards her. She panicked and hoped they wouldn't overreact.

But that was a false hope. Kurt walked into the kitchen first, froze so Blaine crashed into him. They stared down at her with identical looks of horror. She knew what they were seeing. She was messed up again, blood was all over her mouth despite her best attempts to clean it. Jake was sprawled across the floor, his mouth was covered in blood. He had passed out as was expected and she was going to stay with him until he awoke.

"What did you do?" Kurt said, stepping forward, his boots crunching on pieces of glass. "Marley what did you do?!" He knelt down beside her and grabbed Jake's wrist, trying to find his pulse. He let out a strained horrified gasp "Marley, he's dead..."

No.

Blaine sank down to his knees, he moved next to Kurt and gripped his hand. They were looking at her like they had never had before. Like it was a great sadness, but one they had expected. Marley shook her head furiously, wondering if this had happened before to one of them.

"He's not dead." Kurt looked heartbroken as he opened his mouth but she cut him off, yelling. "He is not dead! I did not kill him... I changed him so he could be one of us!" They both blinked at her. She never yelled, never.

"Marley... He would have woken up by now..." Blaine said. He reached for one of her hands but she pulled away. She grabbed Jake and wrapped her arms around him. Kurt's eyes were filled with tears and she could feel her's doing the same.

"No..." She whimpered, any of the bravery that she had felt, that she had gained. It crumbled, it shattered like the wine glass. "I didn't want to be alone." She whimpered. "He cut his wrist and I didn't know what to do. I did what you guys did for me..." She started sobbing, clutching his body and rocking back and forth. "I didn't mean to kill him, I was trying to help."

She stayed like that for longer than she knew. Rocking like she held a baby, not a body. Her sobs filled the kitchen, they sounded raw, primal.

Kurt just sat there crying, Blaine had his arms across his boyfriends chest and was trying to console him. They both were so upset, both felt so guilty for having not been there to stop it. He at one point tried to reach out to her. "Don't touch me!" She screeched. Her breathing was short and gasping.

After a long while her cries quieted, but the tears kept streaming down her face. Kurt and Blaine were still with her, They sat together, away from her, trying to giver her the space they needed. Kurt had his arms around Blaine, who was resting his head on his shoulder. Kurt's eyes were red and swollen, while Blaine just looked at her with too bright sad eyes.

Then it happened, Marley froze, her breath catching. Going completely still and silent, both boys sat up and watched as her eyes grew as large as plates. He grip tightened around his body and her lip trembled with nervous hope.

"What?" Blaine asked. But she shushed them. Her hand moved so it rested right over Jake's heart.

"I can feel his heartbeat." She said, letting out a breath that she must have been holding for the longest time. "He has a heartbeat now!" She let out a desperate, elated, exhausted, and hysterical laugh. "He's going to wake up!"

Blaine scrambled to check, grabbing his wrist, he concentrated, then his face broke into a relieved smile. "He's going to be fine."

The strange horrible yet happy laugh came from all of them. Kurt pulled Marley to him and wrapped her up in a bone crushing hug that she returned. He brushed her hair back and reassured her that things were going to be ok now.

They moved Jake back to the living room, Marley sat next to him, brushing pieces of broken glass off of him. Kurt hovered near her, making sure they were both ok.

"Marley, don't try to do that again without us, please." Blaine said, she looked up at him ashamed, but he smiled at her pulled her to her feet and hugged her. "I'm glad that this worked out for you."

"So you just picked a random stranger and decided to turn him into a vampire, knowing nothing about him, hoping that he is your one true love that you will spend the rest of your life with?" Kurt asked her, she laughed and looked at Jake.

He looked better, color was returning to his face. He was going to be a vampire, just like her. She wondered if he would ever hate her. Even though he asked for it, she had ruined his life, and why? Because she was hungry... Self hate rose in her throat and chocked her.

Jake moved and blinked. He looked around, he seamed surprised to see people surrounding him. "So I take it, I'm a vampire? It worked?" He looked to Marley, his bright confidence wavered and was replaced by a look of deep adoration. He grinned at her, she smiled back, unsure what to do with the attention.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked. He sat on the arm of the big chair. Kurt stood by him, they both looked at the boy with blatant curiosity.

"I feel normal, but I feel more awake, more alive than I did before, does that make any sense?" He looked back to Marley, who was just staring at him.

There was a tangible amount of energy between them. Marley sat down on the opposite end of the couch. Both of them were thinking of the last moments that had passed between them. Marley drew on that moment, the one moment in her life where she had been truly brave. "Are you ok?" She asked, her voice was raw and horse from all the crying.

"Yeah, I'm going to be fine. But what about you? Are you ok?" He seemed to really look at her for the first time, and he could tell she had been crying. He seamed to notice at that point that something wasn't quite right.

"Your transformation didn't work quite like it was supposed to." Jake looked worried at Blaine and Kurt for the first time. Then he looked back at Marley, she was looking down at the ground, ashamed.

"Well what happened, I'm going to be ok right?" he asked, he looked down and examined his hands, as if he could spot something wrong with them. He kept looking at Marley, as if she would speak up. But it was Marley's typical silence, her shy timid nature. Kurt could see she was trying though.

"You are going to be fine." Kurt said, offering his hand. "My name is Kurt Hummel." Jake nodded and shook his hand.

"Jake Puckerman. It's nice to meet you." Both boys were polite, they both had a natural kind charisma. "Jake," He said turning to Blaine, who grinned and shook his hand.

"My name is Blaine, nice to meet you," The boys seemed to get along great, which was promising to the future. Jake glanced at both guys then he looked at Marley, who was still just watching him. He looked for some sort of a clue, but when none was offered he turned to her.

"Hello," He said, he moved closer to her. "You know I never really got your name..."

"Marley," She whispered. He smiled and offered her his hand. "I'm so sorry," She blurted out, taking another wild swing at being brave. "I was just trying to help you, when you cut your wrist I panicked, you said it was what you wanted so I tried to change you but it went wrong. You were supposed to wake up after a few minutes and it was such a long time... I thought I had killed you." Her eyes were overflowing again, and they spilled over as she buried her face in her hands.

Jake looked shocked, he glanced at the two boys but they nodded to Marley and stood up and left the room to give them space. Jake took a deep breath, marveling at how powerful his new lungs felt.

He stood up, and stretched, testing out his new muscles, and flexibility. He didn't feel like he thought he would, he still felt normal, but everything felt a little heightened. Just slightly stronger, faster, it was amazing.

He looked down at the distraught girl on the couch. He remembered at the party looking up and seeing her, how absolutely perfectly beautiful she was. He remembered seeing her laying on the ground, after that man had hurt her, picking her up and being determined to take care of her.

He remembered the horror of feeling her teeth sink into his neck, and the thing he would never tell anyone, how completely scared he had been when he found out what she was. The feeling of the knife on his wrist, which had been the worst pain in the world.

He still was unsure why he had done this, but then Marley looked up at him and he remembered. He walked over to her and knelt down in front of her.

"Marley," he said taking both of her hands. "I asked you to turn me, one reason because I am impulsive and I love adventure , and sometimes a bit reckless, and I knew that this would be all of that. The second reason was that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life, and I wanted to be with you, even just see you more."

"You don't even know me..." She said, looking down at the floor. He reached foreword and tipped her chin up so they were eye to eye.

"I think I might, what happened between us, you drank my blood twice, I think that the most intimate way to introduce us. I kissed you and I didn't even know your name. Look," He barred his wrist to her, she reached her hand out and traced the harsh red cut.

His muscles tensed. "I'm not the girl you think I am, I'm not brave, I am not special, I don't eat and end up hurting people when I do. I was a horrible human and I am an even worse vampire." She said, trying to make him see.

He took both of her wrist and pulled her close to him, they were nose to nose and he kissed her. She slid off the couch and they were both on their knees kissing, his hand wound in her hair and hers went up to his face.

When they pulled apart Marley's eyes were wide as plates. When Jake pressed his forehead to her's she smiled. "Wow," she said. He grinned like she had hung the moon and gave her another quick kiss on the lips. "I was always weak, I am never brave. But I was brave with you, you are so brave it helps me."

"I can be brave for the both of us Marley, you don't have to worry about that. You and me, we can learn to be brave together." He pulled her to her feet.

Marley looked deep into his eyes. His confidence and happiness came off of him in waves and she could feel it fixing her, making her better. "We live forever, are you sure thats what you want?"

"I think its to late for that... But it doesn't matter, this is what I want, I told you that." He said, his voice almost a laugh. "You don't realize how absolutely wonderful you are."

She blushed and looked down at the floor, but then stopped herself. She looked up into his eyes. "We have forever for me to learn." She had another timid smile for him as he beamed at her and pulled her in for another kiss.

* * *

**So?! What did ya'll think? I am so sorry for scaring you guys at the beginning, when I sat down to write this I had no idea that I was going to write Jake almost dying, but I really liked how it turned out! If you like this and want me to continue to write it then just tell me! **

**But if you need more of the story ****_right now_**** then click on my bio and I have a new story called Prequel: The Weak Marley Rose, it's a oneshot all about how Marley became a vampire! Its a cool backstory that I hope you enjoy! So go read and review it! **

**Again thank you to all of the people who have read and reviewed my story! It inspires me so much! Love ya'll! READ AND REVIEW! I want to know what you guys think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three! YAY! So more and more people keep reading this and they really seem to like it! So I guess I will keep writing! Hopefully all the questions will be answered. I am still trying to end each piece, so that when the interest dies down it will still be a complete story! So please tell me what you think! ****_Reviews are the best =D_****, followed shortly by PM's.**

* * *

"So is this really going to tell us anything?" Jake asked, rolling up his sleeve. They were all sitting around the kitchen table as Blaine readied the needle. "What can we really learn from this that we haven't learned the past three times," Marley had her arm through his free arm and leaned on him giving him a reassuring squeeze.

"Jake we need to know why it took you so long for you to turn. Its never happened before, we need to know if it will happen again." Blaine said. Jake nodded, clenching his fist. Kurt gave him a reassuring smile.

Marley watched him, feeling a wave of regret. She hated these tests more than Jake did. She hated when he showed his arm and everyone could see the thick scar that went across his wrist. The one he had cut in order to feed her. She felt that this was somehow her fault.

"Hey," Jake said, noticing her face. "Are you ok?" she nodded and he leaned over and kissed her forehead. She nodded but he didn't seem to buy it. "Marley, look if you need to leave its ok."

"No, I need... No, I want to be here with you. This is something thats brave, I need to be brave remember," She even smiled while she said it.

"Look at you two..." Kurt said, grinning at the two of them before sharing a grin with Blaine. Marley looked down at the ground, _but_ she was smiling and blushing. Jake leaned foreword and kissed her again.

"Ok you two, hold still for two seconds." Blaine said, readying the needle. Once the blood was drawn and put away in the fridge to be tested later, Kurt and Blaine left the two alone, saying something about shopping...

Marley and Jake smiled at each other, as Jake stood and pulled her into the living room. They sat and he wrapped his arms around her. This was how it had been for the past two weeks. They sat and they talked, sometimes for hours and hours on end.

Marley laughed and Jake leaned foreword and kissed her. She was still at the point where she would blush when he did this. "Im going to miss this place." She said, as he intertwined their fingers. "We need to find a city just like this one."

Because they did have to leave. They had arrived at the city not three weeks after Marley had been turned, and would have stayed longer if they hadn't had acquired Jake. "It's still so unreal," Jake said, looking down at his hands.

He had done a lot, more than Marley had done, in testing his new found abilities. He had taken her up to the roof a few nights before and jumped the 13 feet to the next building with Marley screaming at him.

He and Kurt had also had a adventure where they had jumped down 27 feet from a smaller building. Jake had landed in a open dumpster and had to wear Kurt's coat all the way back to the hotel. It still wasn't clear who had laughed more, Blaine or Marley.

Marley was so... happy. It was so strange for her to be happy, she hadn't felt like this in a long time. Jake notices and asks her what was wrong. "You fixed me." She said, he knew what she was talking about and just pulled her close and ran his fingers through her hair.

"Give yourself some credit, I was a wreck before I met you..." He admitted.

There was way more truth in the statement than he really liked to admit to her. He gave up his whole life, thrown it all away for this beautiful dark haired beauty. He often wondered if his mom had even noticed he was gone yet.

Marley over the past two weeks had grown to know him so well. She could read his face just as well as he could read hers. "I know your mom isn't the best, but you have a new family now. Kurt and Blaine and I care so much about you."

"I know, its just that its been two weeks, she hasn't even called me. I don't think it will be that important, or even that big of a change when I leave with you guys. I know she doesn't care but I still miss her. I know you still miss your mom." Marley looked so sad at that point that Jake felt bad. "I am so sorry I shouldn't have brought it up." He wiped away her tears and pulled her close and sat there with her for awhile.

Marley had loved her mom, she was one of the most kind and wonderful ladies that had ever walked the planet. She had cared for Marley despite there more than humble income, and had given her a good upbringing. But for all of her wonderful qualities Millie Rose had lived an unhealthy life, having a heart attack and passing away when Marley was only seventeen. It is what crippled Marley, the one person who had loved her and believed in her was ripped away. She had to quit school and move to a horrible town to start working in a uptight snooty shop in order to make money.

Jake had found out though that they all had trouble when it came to the parent department. When Blaine had come out to his family they had all but turned vicious, they had thrown him out. When he came home that night his dad had yelled and turned violent, and Blaine had to make his escape. He had just started dating Kurt, who didn't even know that he was a vampire.

Kurt had been Blaine's savior, he and his dad took Blaine in and made him part of his family. Burt had loved Blaine like a son, and both boys had been absolutely devastated when he had passed away from cancer a year later.

It was then that Blaine was taking care of Kurt, had taken him away from the town that held only sadness for the both of them, and changed him.

So an absent mother who never even noticed that he was gone might have been the least of their problems. They sat there for awhile both absorbed in the past.

Although between the problems with Jake's transition, and the general concern with Marley, the two older boys didn't leave them alone much during the day. They came back with their arms full of maps and guide books to poor over.

"How about Chicago?" Blaine asked, holding up a brightly colored brochure. "Lots of shows, its a neat place to visit, we've never been before..." He grinned at Kurt who plucked the brochure out of his hand to thumb through it.

"Not enough good shopping," he said, his brow furrowed. Everyone at the table rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Heaven forbid that we go to a place where they don't sell hippo pins." Jake said, grinning so that no offense was taken. Now while Jake did not dress as extravagantly as Kurt or Blaine, but he still made it a point to always dress impeccably. Marley loved it, his more classic styles and the black and white flattered him well, it made him look so handsome.

"Here," Jake said, handing Marley a wine glass filled with blood. She looked at it with apprehension but at his kind smile, took a sip. This was still a struggle but they were working at it, and every day she was making improvements.

"Well what about Costa Mesa in California?" Marley asked, all the boys looked at her and she held up a pretty yet classy brochure. "It has one of the top ten malls in America."

"California," Jake said, his face lighting up. "I've always wanted to go there, all the movie stars, the ocean. Its a cool place, and you know, with all the sun nobody will know that we're vampires..."

"Thats a big fat myth." The others chimed in. But Kurt and Blaine looked really pleased. "Well, if it sounds good to ya'll...

It then felt like the front door exploded. Men with uniform and gun stormed the room. Marley was screaming and there was yelling and for a few seconds utter chaos. Jake dove in front of her but didn't reach her before several large men pulled them apart.

"Whats going on?!" Blaine yelled at the intruders. They were all pinned back, all restrained. He exchanged a panicked look with Kurt, they both knew, and Jake and Marley knew that they could overpower and beat these men without much effort. But at a shake of Blaine's head they knew the risk was too great.

"We have a warrant to arrest Marley Rose on accounts of kidnapping," He glanced around the room. "And probably prostitution..." Marley gasped, turning as red a humanly possible. All the boys yelled at that accusation, and Marley was getting scared.

"Look I don't know whats going on but she didn't kidnap anyone!" Jake yelled, he was fighting the most, struggling to get to Marley. "Who the heck was she supposed to have kidnapped?"

Because she was in trouble, all the good and progress she had been making was going out the window. She was crying and hanging limply in their arms. One of the men holding her shook her before answering. If they ever got free he was going to have to deal with Kurt, Blaine, and Jake for hurting her. "Tanisha Puckerman declared Jacob Puckerman missing ten days ago. We reviewed the tapes from the party and saw her and you..." He leered at this point. "Kissing in the hallway. Took us long enough to find where she lived."

"No you don't understand..." Marley spoke, her voice was shaking. "Please if you just listen..." But with another shake she whimpered and was silent.

"I have been here for fourteen days! If my mom wanted to report me missing then she should know how many days I've been gone!" Jake yelled, he kept trying to catch her eyes, but she just looked down and cried.

"You have no right to do this," Kurt yelled, he looked furious, more angry than Jake or even Blaine had ever seen him. "This is cruel and unusual punishment! If you want to talk to her then let her go and we will go to the court!"

But nobody listened to them. They started to drag Marley towards the door. "Stop it!" Blaine yelled. "Let her go!" But they were being pulled back away from her.

"Please!" Marley said. "Just listen to us!" But it was no use. Still with tears in her eyes, she did the one thing that would help her family. She pulled her arm back and punched one of her captors in the face.

They both cried out and Marley cradled her wrist to her chest, and screamed when the other man twisted her arm behind her back. Everyone exploded into motion. Kurt launched himself in front of Marley who had sunk to her knees, feeling weak and shaky.

Jake and Blaine were able to fight the others with no problem. With one clenched fist Jake took down two different people. Blaine in a move that anyone time would have been funny, but in reality was horrible and sick, slammed two head together. Kurt was fighting three, but was so angry and so protective that they were no match.

But one slipped past him, but Marley stood up, faster than a human, but just right for a vampire and punched him, he went out cold. She stood there in shock, feeling the strength run through her before Jake grabbed her and pulled her to him, whispering in her ear as she clung to him.

"We need to get out of here," Blaine said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Marley are you ok?" When she nodded he went to Kurt.

"You are wonderful," He said, both boys kissed fiercely. Then they looked around. "We need to be out of here in 20 minutes."

So they did. It was surreal for both Marley and Jake, who had never had to leave a place so fast before. When they all met up with bags, Marley looked around one last time, at the apartment that changed her life, and the group of unconscious cops strewn around it. "Let's get out of here." Jake said, kissing her. she nodded and they left.

* * *

"Let me see your wrist Mar," Kurt said once they were all settled in the train car. It was over a three hour trip to get to Costa Mesa. Trains were good transportation and no one ever seemed to remember them. She held out her wrist even though vampire strength and adrenaline had more than fixed it.

"This isn't your fault," Blaine was reassuring Jake, who had his arm wrapped around Marley and was looking at the floor just like she did. "We would have had to leave anyway."

"I cant believe she called the cops, she _never_ cared about me or what I did." Kurt gave him a reassuring smile, but he didn't care. "Guy's I am so sorry. This was all my fault, I almost got all of you hurt, _exposed_." But they waved off him apologies.

"Oh no all the blood in the fridge..." Kurt said, looking at Blaine, horrified. "It's still there, when they find it..."

"It should just test normal, nothing weird will show up." Blaine reassured him. They settled into a chair, Blaine's arm wrapped around Kurt's waist.

"I know why Jake took so long to turn." Marley spoke up. They all looked at her, she was still stressed and spooked and saddened by her realization. "It was my blood, it's because I never eat. It took a punch and then some for me to get the strength I am supposed to normally have. So when it was my blood that turned Jake..." She turned to him, eyes filling with tears. "It's my fault I am so sorry... so sorry."

But he just pushed her hair back. "Considering I almost got all of us arrested I know we are even." She laughed and they were kissing.

All four of them settled down. Kurt and Blaine looked at the two young ones they had added to their family. With small smiles they were exited about the new life they would share.

Jake and Marley were looking out the window, they were both leaving behind old lives, old lifestyles, old habits. They were moving on to something new... together.

* * *

**Well here is the end of another chapter! In this I wanted to explain all the family dynamics. (I really love all of the glee parents and it was so sad to write the deaths) So I finally wrapped up the transition of Jake. The next part will take place in the future, I haven't decided if it will be Costa Mesa (its areal place) or somewhere else. **

** So how are ya'll liking it?! Is there any questions you want answered or anything you want to see in the story? And ****_please _****let me know what you think! I love my readers! Review! Please =D**

**Angel C.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the next part! This takes place approximately a year and a half after the last chapter, and the setting is Greece... That's about it! (Again Caution: Don't Panic) I love all my readers! Read and Review!**

* * *

Jake and Marley flew around the corner. They were running as fast as they could, Kurt and Blaine were not far behind them. Marley had tears in her eyes as she saw the large stretch of ocean before her. She kept running, even though the roof was quickly running out.

Jake was pulling on her arm so hard she was stumbling to keep up. They were reaching the end of the roof, she tried to call out for her friends but the words were ripped from her lungs. She whipped her head around and saw her friends with identical looks of terror as they ran. Jake pulled her foreword and she stumbled.

There was one solitary scream that pierced the night as Jake and Marley flung themselves over the edge and plummeted straight down.

* * *

"Marley! Marley please wake up..." She could hear him begging, but couldn't open her eyes. Every bone in her body felt like it had been broken, and her whole bottom half felt like it was on fire. She tried to open her eyes, but the pain that shot through her head sent the heavy waves of blackness threatening to overcome her again. "Please Marley, you have to wake up..." His voice was breaking, but not even that made her feel worse than she already did.

A horrible scream split through the air, Marley spasmed and arms were around her holding her up, more screaming, more broken terrible cries that forced her to open her eyes.

She saw his face, he had split his forehead open and blood had running down his face. He looked horrible, as if he had been crying red tears. But he was not the one screaming... She felt like she was missing something, something important. Her head nor her body would let her remember anything except this horrible fiery pain. But the screaming was bad, why was it bad?

"Wake up, please Kurt wake up." Blaine kept repeating over and over, crying over the sprawled figure on the sand next to her. He sank down and wrapped his arms around himself. She saw Kurt's face, still and deathly white, with a single trail of blood running down from his mouth. He looked wrong, but he also just looked as if he could be sleeping. Blaine carefully put his hands on Kurt's chest, examining him. He ran his hands down Kurt's back and shuddered, Jake reached out and clamped his hand on his shoulder. Both boys were shaking bad.

She tried to say something, but all that she could manage was a low cry, a whine that drew both boys attention. "Marley!" They both yelled, Jake held her closer but that caused fireworks to flash across her vision. She whined until Jake startled and let her go.

She lay in the cool sand while Jake and Blaine moved around her. When she looked closer at Blaine she saw that his body was torn up, his clothes were ripped and half of his face was scraped raw.

They stretched her out in the sand beside Kurt. She still couldn't do anything but the horrible demeaning whine that couldn't seem to stop. Kurt was always the strong one, the one who had saved her that first day, the one who took care of them all. She couldn't look away from his closed eyes.

She felt hands running over her, examining like a doctor. She cried out when they neared her ribs and screamed when they touched her hips down to her legs. "She crushed her lungs and her whole lower body is broken." Blaine said smoothing her hair back, quieting her like a parent would do a small child. "Marley it's ok calm down. If you get upset it will just make things worse."

She gathered up all the energy she could and whispered. "Kurt..." Both boys faces broke, looking at the other body. Blaine started shaking and he turned back to Marley and brushed her hair back, trying to keep her calm, but he needed it more than her.

"He completely shattered his spine, but he's going to be fine, just like you." Jake said, reaching for her hand, but pulling away when she cried out. Blaine collapsed on the sand next to them, getting as close to Kurt as possible without touching him.

"I need to eat." She whispered. she knew it would fix both of them, she just needed a fix...

She spasmed and the darkness overtook her. Jake scrambled to his feet, wiping blood out of his eyes. "We need to get them back to the house..." But as he turned to Blaine he saw that he was passed out in the sand next to his boyfriend.

That was almost it for him, Jake sat down and saw the black spots and stars flash across his eyes. He tried to stand, but had to sit and bury his head in his hands. He knew why he and Blaine were ok... Or more ok than the other two... They had spent the early part of the night doing blood shots against each other, they were buzzing and full and healing.

He looked down at Marley, she was sprawled in the sand and one of her legs was twisted the wrong direction. Blaine had said her lungs were crushed, he needed to get her help as soon as possible.

He couldn't leave them though, Marley was twisted up like a doll and Kurt's back was bent at more than one odd angle. Jake turned and threw up in the sand. He stood shaking and took one step, ignoring the pounding in his head. One foot in front of the other he couldn't look back at his friends as he began the slow walk up the beach.

* * *

Marley opened her eyes, everything still hurt but it was a muted, slow burn, like her whole body had been on fire for so long that the pain was familiar. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the living room of their flat. But she was lying on something soft, a bed?

Yes, she thought. She was lying on one side of a giant bed, but what was a bed doing in the living room? Was there a bedroom that now held all the chairs and coffee table? Her thoughts were skewed, nothing was coming quickly and she couldn't remember anything important. She moved her head a fraction of an inch to the left she saw it.

It was Kurt, he was stretched out in the bed next to her, his face was so pale. Her eyes snapped open and she looked at him, he like her was laid on top of the covers. He looked worse than she did, a deathly shade of white. "Kurt..." She whispered, there was a huge burst of movement as both Jake and Blaine leapt up from where they had been sitting.

"You're awake!" Jake said, a wild look of relief spreading across his face. He moved foreword as if to kiss her, but then back up and grabbed a cup with a lid and a straw. "Here, you need this now." He forced the straw into her mouth.

It took more energy than she could have thought possible to take a sip. When it hit her tongue she recoiled, the taste was strong and it made her eyes burn. "What?" She tried to ask, but it hurt to much to fully form the words.

"We mixed some whiskey into the blood Mar," Blaine said, looking down at her. "You are hurt too badly to just give blood to heal. Its going to be a painful recovery and we thought it would help." She tried to see the logic in what he said but words were not sticking in her head.

"Alcohol..." She mumbled, but couldn't remember if she liked it or not. She did take the drink though, it made her feel buzzy and light. After she had finished though her head cleared and the pain in her lower half tripled. She reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand. "Please make it stop!"

She screamed and cried out, she could feel her bones knitting back together. The alcohol helped, but only slightly. She crushed Kurt's hand in her own as the blackness overtook her.

After an hour she was awake again. This time Jake did grab her and kiss her. "Am I all better?" She asked, trying to swing her legs out of the bed. Marley gasped and bit down on her lip as her legs screamed out at her.

"Hey hey hey." Jake said, helping her reposition herself. "Look Marley we just got the top half of you fixed. Its going to take some time before you are completely better." She looked so nervous at the thought of having to recover more. She looked like the old shy scared of everything Marley.

"Here," Blaine said, handing her a cup. She could smell the whiskey in it and was grateful. She downed the glass, and set her jaw as she started to heal some more.

The pain set in but she was not going to scream, she grabbed at Kurt's limp hand. She didn't want to scream, both of them were looking at her. Tears unwillingly were falling down her face and she bit her tongue, she was not going to scream.

After what seemed like several days but what ended up being five hours she felt better. She spit blood into a cup that they brought her, and tried moving her legs. She could just barely move them so they moved her into a wheelchair.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?" She asked, trying it out. She still was very weak so Jake pushed her over to Kurt's side.

"Well we got the bed from your room because we needed somewhere that we could watch the two of you. You also needed to be as comfortable as possible." Blaine said. Now that she was up he had climbed into the bed and was lying next to Kurt.

"Why isn't he awake yet?" Marley said, rolling foreword so her knees were against the bed, looking down at the pale crooked figure. Blaine was still so pale, and his face still had scars on it. But he very carefully ran his hands through Kurt's hair.

"Marley he shattered his spine, this is so much farther than quadriplegic. I have given him some blood but he is completely paralyzed, its going to be awhile until he can even move his head, much less his legs." When she finally looked up she saw that he had begun to weep, crying over the still form before them both.

"I'm so sorry Kurt," Marley whispered. She laid her head down next to him holding his hand and crying.

Jake moved back, staring dry eyed at the wall. He could not cry again, he could not. But he saw Marley, so upset, just barely out of bed. He walked over to her and moved her away from the bed.

"No! Stop! " She protested, trying to roll herself back, but overworking herself hurting her legs. "Please, Jake he's my best friend." she said, looking up at him with tears clouding her eyes. But he knelt down in front of her and slowly pulled her out of her chair. Once she was sitting next to him he kissed her.

Marley kissed him back, her hand reaching up and finding the faint scar from where he had fallen. They sat there in tears before they heard Blaine yell out. "He blinked!"

In a second Marley was back in her chair being wheeled to Kurt's side. "He's awake!?" She said, gripping his hand. Blaine was back in two seconds with another glass of what Marley only hoped was whiskey spiked blood.

"Come on Kurt, please, you have to come back. You have to get better!" Blaine chanted over and over, trying to help him swallow. Marley gripped his hand.

It took her days to master the chair and when she did, it was time for her to stand.

It took so long for Kurt to get to the point where he could scream over his bones healing. Marley sat by him in her chair until she was finally able to stand. She could not walk for very long, even though she was healed she was still not better.

It was seven days before Kurt finally was able to stand up, he had used Marley's chair for the past few days. They both underwent a home form of physical therapy that always resulted in tears from both of them.

Marley gripped Kurt's waist, both of them wincing as they tried to walk across the room. "Come on, we can do this." He said, even though he had only been walking a day he had been Marley's best cheerleader.

The other boys stood there watching them. They had learned quickly that the two were going to recover best if they were together. Guilt swept through the both of them. There significant others had been injured to death, well death of a human.

Kurt took another step, gritting his teeth. Marley was next to him, she was almost better, her legs were shaky. She was walking though, she had walked down to the beach, where she could only remember a few minutes on agony. Jake had stood back as she had sat in the sand for hours just looking at the water.

"Come on Kurt just a few more steps." She cheered him on as they reached the boys. Blaine gave a huge whoop and hugged Kurt who was grinning despite looking exhausted. Jake handed both of them glasses.

They both went a bit pale, even though it made them better it still was a horrible experience. Kurt downed his glass shuddering, and Blaine tightened his grip around him. Eyes closed and with one hand gripping Marley he was getting better.

"Look," Kurt said. He was grinning his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He was moving his fingers, something he had much trouble with. "I really am going to get better."

They all jumped to reassure him. But he just waved them off. He shuffled over to the couch, which just the day before Blaine and Jake had moved back to the living room. Once they had sat around him everyone was silent.

"We need to talk about this," Kurt said. Marley looked around nervous and then at the floor, a habit that she had thought she had broken. A palpable tension spread through the room. Nobody knew who would speak first.

* * *

** So!? What did ya'll think? I really hope you don't get mad at me! I love all of my characters, and I hated any of them to get hurt. But they all will make a full recovery, I will never kill or split up any of the couples! But the next part will be a fight about why they had to jump off the roof (and whose fault it is). But I would love some reader participation! Please comment on what you think happened! I would love to have some input on what this huge conflict should be! (since they are in Greece I would love to weave in some mythology) So comment and let me know! **

** Also... I was thinking about changing the story icon so all four of them would be in it, does that interest ya'll or do you want me to keep it the same? SO! I really want to hear from ya'll, ideas for the next bit, opinions on the story icon... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Lots of love!**

**Angel C.**


	5. Chapter 5

** Well here is the fight. I hope y'all like it! Thanks to everyone who has ever taken time to read and review my story! No warnings or cautions for this chapter! **

* * *

Marley looked back and forth between her friends, keeping her eyes on Kurt. He was still pale and shaky, having not fully recovered from his recent jump off the roof. She wanted to speak, but she was never the one who started a conversation.

She looked to her left at Jake, who was pale and examining his hands as if he was hoping to discover something new about them. It was what he did, she looked at the floor, he looked at his hands.

Suddenly without warning Kurt leaned foreword and slapped Jake as hard as he could across the face. Marley shrieked as Kurt fell back on the couch, going deathly pale and shanking out his hand. "Sorry," Kurt said, tearing up. "I would have done that days ago but my hands hurt."

There was a shocked, charged silence. Marley had her hands covering her mouth, wide eyed looking between the two people that she loved most in the world. Blaine had the same expression. Jake was looking off to the side, one his cheeks was turning slowly red.

"You put all of us in danger, you not only almost killed me, but you hurt Marley." Kurt said, Jake bit his lip and Marley was glad that her hands were clasped so she wouldn't be shaking. "Well, do you have anything to say, to me? To her?"

Jake stood, he didn't seem to know what emotion to fix his face with. Marley had seen them all pass over his face as he had held her the past few days. Before she could walk he looked so guilty and hurt and she could feel tears sometimes when he kissed her. She watched his face twist, he chose anger.

"I never did anything to hurt Marley, or any of you!" He towered over Kurt, and Marley saw how terribly unfair it was since Kurt could hardly stand on his own. "So just leave me alone."

"If it wasn't for you I could stand up to you!" Kurt yelled. "You almost exposed all of us, killed all of us and you don't even seem to care!" Jake took a step foreword and Marley jumped up with a scream and pushed him away.

"Hey!" Blaine yelled, jumping in at this point. Marley had her hands on Jake's chest and was pushing him back. Blaine pulled Kurt to his feet and wrapped his arms around his waist to hold him up. "Back off," Blaine only got scary when he was protecting the ones he loved, and this was one of those times. "Marley go into the other room," He said, Kurt looked as brave as he could, but he was so pale and his hands were shaking and Marley could see his fingers had locked up.

"Kurt..." Marley said, running over to him, even wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him up as Blaine advanced. "Please, please don't fight you guys." But then she looked at Jake, realizing he was standing on his own, against all of them. He looked so hurt and so angry, like a lion does when its home is invaded, trapped. "Jake please."

"Take Kurt and go to the other room," He reiterated. "Marley we are just going to talk I promise..." Marley didn't want to but he was sagging in her arms. She turned and slowly helped Kurt. At the door she looked back at the two boys, both so angry and defensive, Jake was looking in her eyes with a hurt longing, he knew what was coming and that he deserved it.

"Hey your alright..." She whispered helping Kurt sit down at one of the kitchen chairs. "Look I'll get you something to drink," Her hands were shaking so bad that she had to grip the counter for a minute before reaching for a tall wine glass. She was pouring him a glass of spiked blood when her hands slipped and she spilled whiskey all over the counter.

"Oh Marley," Kurt said, trying to smile at her but failing. She brought the glass over to him and watched as he tried to pick up the glass. He couldn't make his fingers move. Her head was hanging down and she was trying to look at the floor but it was growing blurry. Kurt reached his arm out and pulled her close, her head resting on his shoulder.

_In a moment of extreme flashback Marley watched Kurt and Blaine dance their way across the pub. The music and the locals were so festive that even she was fully caught up in the wonderful atmosphere. _

_ They had found this amazing restaurant, bar type place. It had such a great mixture of tourists, and young and old greeks who the night before had taught them a traditional dance that ended with then throwing their plates at the floor and tons of laughter. _

_ Greece had been her suggestion, after Costa Mesa they had gone on to Chicago. It had been so much fun, she loved her boys. Jake had really grown into his own, and they loved each other more every day. When he had figured out she had never left the country he convinced all of them to let her choose the next place._

_ Greece had always been an ancient and mystical place to her, so she suggested it at once. She had fallen in love at the first glance. The waters and all the old architecture a country full of so much history... It was Marley heaven._

_ She had even begun dressing the part. Kurt had been trying to dress her better ever since they met and was overjoyed that she was finally confident enough to dress like the beauty she was. Blaine and Jake had gone down to the pub while they had gotten ready. He had put her in a white gauzy lacy sundress with brown sandals and gold and red ribbons twisted in her hair. _

_ "Hey Marley," Blaine said, coming over next to her and grabbing her hands twirled her several times before letting go. Both of them laughing they leaned against the bar, Marley was sipping a tall white drink called Soumatha, a almond drink they could find anywhere. _

_ She could see Kurt and Jake still dancing, looking amazing. She could tell by how bright Blaine's eyes were that he had eaten not long ago."Ouzo?" He asked, offering her a sip of his drink, but she shook her head._

_ "You know I don't like alcohol!" She said, laughing at him, he without knowing was still moving slightly to the music."What were you two doing?" She asked, pushing her hair back behind her shoulders, and holding herself tall. "Your both so alive."_

_ Blaine bushed slightly, and leaned in close before admitting. "We did blood shots, I know its juvenile but hey when in Greece..."_

_ "Thats when in Rome silly," She said, but it was lost as Jake came over and pulled her in for a kiss. "Hello you having fun?" He grinned down at her, Kurt came and pulled Blaine back onto the dance floor. "Try this," She said offering him her drink but he shook his head._

_ "No thanks Mar, I'm full," He pulled a flask from his jacket and set it on the bar. Marley laughed and reached for it._

_ "I heard," She laughed and brushed her hand across his cheek. "Jake don't leave this out what if someone grabs it?" But he just kissed her and pulled her out and danced._

_ "Its fine Marley don't worry," He said, but she still went back to the bar. "Come on Mar lets dance!" But she just shook her head, laughing at him. She was never going to be as extroverted as they were but look at the progress she had made. She saw one of the older locals pushing his way out the door and violently throw up._

_ "OPA!" Everyone yelled including Marley, tipping her glass to the red faced man. She settled back in her seat, sipping her white non-alcoholic drink. She pulled Jake's flash next to her, it would be terrible if someone didn't buy a drink from this place, everyone had been so nice to them._

_ Marley was doing good, she still regulated her food more than others might but she ate everyday, she made sure of it. She was healthy and normal and really really happy._

_ "Koritsi," Marley turned, recognizing the term for girl. The old man who owned the bar, Ceres, who gave her free drinks when she was watching the boys dance. He was looking down at her with big almost sad looking eyes. His huge stomach was covered by an old apron, and his balding hair was snow white. He pointed to her flask and then gestured around the room, he looked curious. _

_ Marley understood, he had offered her other alcohol drinks but when she turned him he had given her Soumatha. It was her new favorite, and she didn't want him to think she didn't appreciate his hospitality. She picked up the flash and held it close, nodding at him._

_ His face fell, Marley wondered what happened. She stood up and tilted her head to the side, trying to ask what was wrong without words. He reached out and grabbed her by the wrist. "Lamia!" He yelled out, the music after a loud beat stopped, and Marley was panicking and trying to pull away._

_ The kind grandfather type guy who had been nothing but nice to her, his face had turned so sad but the angry sad. The red faced man from earlier came up behind him, pointing at her and yelling in Greek. _

_ "Whats going on?" Jake said in a second, he was by her side and was trying to pry his hand off her wrist. Marley kept looking at her friend, trying to think what she could have done. _

_ "Af̱tí̱ eínai éna lamia!" The red faced man yelled. Everyone stopped, both Blaine and Kurt had their arms around her now. The whole pub was crowded around them._

_ "Ti einai ayto?" Kurt asked, it was one of the only phrases that they knew, they used it in the market. The man gestured to the flask Marley had curled around, then to the man behind him, the one who had gotten sick..._

_ "Aíma!" The younger man yelled out to the whole room, everyone gasped and pressed closer, some yelled at them. Blaine was trying to keep them all away. _

_ "What is that?" Marley asked, still trying to pull her wrist away. "Jake what's going on?" He looked back at her with fear filled eyes for a second then back to Ceres. "Oxi den katalaba," She asked, her heart growing sad._

_ "Blood," One of the teenagers yelled out, Marley gasped and went white. No... This couldn't be happening. "There was blood in the flask, he drank it and got sick. He's saying they are vampires!" Marley looked horrified at Jake, he had left blood in the flask, where there were dozens of humans around? He knew better than that. _

_ Kurt acted, he wrenched Marley back and started pushing people out of the way. Jake followed. Blaine ran to the door and threw it open, she picked up her pace and ran to the door, someone reached out to grab her and Jake turned and snarled at them. _

_ All the people backed up, looking horrified. "Lamia," One yelled but she didn't even look to see who because they were running. All of them were running as fast as they could around the pub. _

_ They rounded the back to see Ceres standing there, Marley ran into Jake who held her back, away from him. He just looked at them with sad eyes. _

_ "I'm so sorry," Marley said. He just looked at them, he was blocking the path and they could hear the mob following them. He sighed and pointed down an ally._

_ "Thank you," Kurt said, but Marley was already being pulled away. _

_ They ran, they ran as hard and as fast as they could, they could hear angry and drunk and scared people catching up to them. Flashes of the moon lit ocean kept showing up in flashes. There was a scream a cry. "They went this way!" Voices were growing closer._

_ Jake turned them a new direction, and they sped down behind the house, trying to lose them. Because the witch hunt was on._

After a few minutes Jake entered the room. He was looking down, and Blaine was behind him. Neither boy looked angry anymore, they both looked remorseful and sad. "Kurt, Marley..." Jake said, looking up at them. "I am so sorry. It was my fault, I brought the flask to the pub I promise I had no intention of anyone finding it. It was supposed to be fun, nobody was supposed to get hurt."

Marley stood up and went over to him, she wrapped her arm around him in a big hug and kissed his cheek. Blaine helped Kurt up and he clapped Jake on the shoulder. "I forgive you. I love you." Marley said, giving him another kiss.

Jake smiled, the first one since the accident. "Look Jake, I'm not mad at you. Ok, i was at first, but you made a mistake and I wont hate you forever..." Kurt said with a smile. Jake looked relieved that he had gained more forgiveness.

"We need to leave soon don't we." Marley said, feeling sad, she had loved Greece so much... Jake noticed her sadness and pulled her close kissing her hair.

"We really do, but don't worry Mar, we can find another place like Greece." Blaine said, smiling at her. Kurt and he shared a knowing grin. "I've always heard Hawaii is fun..."

The two boys laughed at the incredulous delight at their friends faces.

* * *

** I hope y'all like it! I loved doing all of the Greece scenes! Its such a beautiful place and wonderful culture! It was also really easy to tie in the mythology. I hope y'all are not to mad at Jake, it really was an honest mistake! **

** So the Lamia are a Greek mythological creature who would devour the blood of children. Ouzo and Soumatha are traditional Greek drinks. Oxi den katalaba = I don't understand. Amia = Blood. Ti einai ayto = What is this. Af̱tí̱ eínai éna lamia = She is a vampire.**

** I hope you guys are really loving the story! I really liked writing the last two bits! SO! You guys need to tell me what you people think! If you liked these last bits I might try more like it! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Angel C.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! So very very sorry that I have not posted a new chapter in so long! I have been on a vacation... and had absolutely no wifi or even my computer. Sad Day... **

**But I have not given up! I have a great chapter in the works that will hopefully be up by friday or saturday! This next chapter will take place in Hawaii, I am planning on bringing in the singing aspect of glee that I love so much! So if there is a song or singer combination that you want me to try just let me know! **

**So thanks so very much to all of you guys who have stuck with me! I have never thought so many people would like this story! Thanks also to all my new readers I would love to hear your input! **

**I will post again soon! Love y'all! **

**Angel C.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey I'm back! I am so sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter out! Like I said I was on vacation! So now we get to see our favorite people in Hawaii! This gets to feature Blaine more, yay! Hope you enjoy, read and review! **

* * *

Marley stretched out on the beach, listening to the sounds of the waves crashing down on the sand. The air smelled, almost stereotypically so, like coconuts. It was not the crisp salt smell of Greece that she loved, but it was still the closest thing to paradise that Marley Rose had ever experienced.

"Are you just going to lay on the beach all day?" She pushed herself off her towel and looked over the top of her sunglasses at Blaine. He, after just five days he was already so tanned, only accentuated by his neon colored swim trunks and pink sunglasses.

"Being in the water just brings up bad memories right now, and besides, I'm still sulking that we are not in Greece." She smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes all the way. None of them had quite recovered from what had happened, how they had been discovered and jumped off a mountain. Marley and Kurt had been really hurt.

He reached over and squeezed her hand, offering her a white toothed smile. She grinned and it did reach her eyes this time. They both looked out towards the water for their significant others.

Kurt and Jake were out surfing. All the tense moments between them had past and now Jake was helping Kurt take full advantage of his recovered body. Marley and Blaine loved watching their two beach bums enjoy the water.

Jake waved up the beach, and Marley grinned and blushed. Blaine beside her whistled at Kurt who turned and grinned at him. "Look at my surfer man." He said, his face lighting up when he looked at Kurt. He looked good, so much better than he had been. He was wearing a light blue swimsuit and had searched over half an hour in order to find a surf board that matched.

As it turned out the both of them were spectacular surfers. (Or as spectacular as you could be after only having tried for a week.) The first day they had spent in Hawaii Jake had convinced Kurt to try surfing as a peace offering and it turned out both boys fell in love.

Marley and Blaine had chosen to stick to the more tame beach activities like swimming, and sandcastle building, and tanning.

As Kurt and Jake took off towards the water again Blaine started humming the Hawaii Five-O theme song. "Come on Blaine, if you start singing that one more time I am going to throw something at you!" Marley said laughing. But Blaine just stood up, still humming and pulled her to her feet.

He pulled her down the beach closer to the water, "Come on Mar, if you keep staying in the shade people are going to think your a vampire..." Marley went pale, but Blaine had meant it as a joke, beside, none of the people around them even noticed. So she let all her worries slide away.

They found a empty spot in between two groups of castle building kids. Marley straightened her suit and sat down next to Blaine, and they went to work building a castle of their own.

Marley was happy, she was growing more comfortable with her body, again letting Kurt dress her for the beach. She had drawn the line at a bikini, so instead Kurt had put her in an eggplant purple 1960's suit that she really did love. Even though she had become the palest of the bunch, the color of the suit made her look drop dead beautiful.

Blaine threw some sand at her, drawing her out of her sphere of self consciousness and she went back to building the north wall of what Blaine had christened 'the sand fortress.'

Marley had quickly discovered that Hawaii was Blaine's Greece. This was the place that he had fallen head over heals in love with, the culture, the food, the drinks. As sad as she was to have left her heartland, the boys were loving Hawaii. Speaking of the drinks...

"Here," Blaine said, sitting back in the sand next to her with two umbrella toting drinks in his hand. "Pina Colada?" He offered. Marley shrugged and took one. After the accident Marley had become more comfortable with the idea of alcohol, especially when it tasted as good as a Pina Colada did.

"So I take it we're giving up on the sand fortress?" She asked, they both looked down and laughed at what had to be the worst sand castle that had ever been made. "Ill just stick with my drink..."

"Who would have thought our Marley would like to drink." Blaine said. Marley sat up, the pink umbrella falling out of her drink. She made a loud noise of indignation as he laughed at her.

"I do not like to drink!" She said, then thought about it. "I mean I like some drinks, but that doesn't mean... Well just don't put it that way!" She went back to her drink, she really did enjoy the taste and she started to hum under her breath.

Blaine seemed to notice, he loved to preform. It was one of her favorite things about him, he loved to sing and Blaine's obvious passion made her feel more comfortable with singing in front of people, as he was obviously about to make her do.

"Still my favorite place in this whole wide world." He sang. "Has got to be in the middle of the ocean floor. I see you poking out of the ocean, paradise on Earth. The 50th state - WHAT?! Hawaii."

"If you like Pina Coladas," Marley sang out, blushing behind her drink, but at the cheering of the people around her kept singing. "And getting caught in the rain. If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain. If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape. I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape"

"Kauai or Oahu, Molokai or Lanai. Maui and the big guy, a.k.a. Hawaii. Hawaii, Ha-wa-a-a-ii. Hawaii, Ha-wa-ii" Blaine stood, pulling Marley with him, spinning her, encouraging her to sing.

So she did. "Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain. I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne. I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape. At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape..."

"Whether you're neat and polite or you scream and fight. Whether you keep something from me that I would not like. Still my favorite attitude in this world so far. Is the friendly spirit of an iron heart. Like the way folks are in this most special place. I don't care what happens, I'm taking a plane." He dipped her and laughing she continued.

"Oh I like Pina Coladas..." Marley had never had this much fun singing.

"Hawaii, Hawaii, Hawaii." Blaine sang, ending on a long note. A small crowd had gathered at that point, and they all were applauding. Marley blushed and looked down at the sand, while Blaine hugged her and waved at all the people.

"We wondered why there was a crowd, should have known it was you two." Kurt came up, he was dripping wet with his hair all pushed back. Blaine ruffled Kurt's hair and it fell in his face.

Marley personally thought the two had never looked cuter. But then tan arms wrapped around her waist and Jake kissed her hair. "Hi," She said, turning around and kissing him. "You taste like the ocean." She wrinkled her nose, but Jake just kissed her again. "How was the water?"

"Its great. We figured we come in and see you guys but you seemed to keep plenty busy." He looked at Kurt and Blaine who were now sprawled in the sang singing some Elvis song together. "Geez, we look like total beach creatures."

"Well thats better than looking like mythical creatures." Marley said, Jake laughed, a loud joyful laugh. Marley did not normally make jokes like that.

* * *

Late that night when the beach had finally emptied the small group had trudged their way back to their house. Marley had tugged on her blue sundress and it was blowing in the wind behind her and she saw the fire Jake had set up for them.

It was a unanimous decision that the house they would stay in would be on the beach, not cut into the side of a mountain, not anywhere near a mountain or a cliff, or anything else they could fall or jump off of.

So Kurt had searched and had ended up finding the most perfect little beach shack that was only thirty feet from public water and they even had their own little corner of water for when they wanted to be secluded.

The house was charming and made of wood, set with a hammock on the porch that Jake had taken to sleeping in at night. He at the moment was starting up the fire pit. Kurt and Blaine were already sitting by the fire, having changed into shorts and tank tops. They were holding hands and seemed at peace with the world.

It was good for them, after the crazy life they had been leading since Marley had joined the group, she was glad for the happiness of her two best friends. She watched Jake throw more logs on the fire and cross to her, taking her hand. She followed him around to where a fallen tree was providing a bench for Kurt and Blaine. Jake sat in the sand and leaned against the log, Marley sat next to him and leaned into his chest. When he wrapped his arms around her, she gave a big sigh of satisfaction.

They all sat there for awhile, just looking at the orange and yellow flames. Then Kurt started to sing, his voice filling the night air, high and sweet. "Aloha `oe, aloha `oe. E ke onaona noho i ka lipo."

Marley felt tears come to her eyes. This was just so perfect. After Jake and having to flee, all up until the night that they jumped off the mountain in Greece. It had all been such a crazy life. She looked around at the rushing water, and the rustling trees, to Jake leaning back with his eyes closed, he looked so happy.

Blaine leaned over and kissed the side of Kurt's head, who blushed but kept on singing. "One fond embrace, A ho`i a`e au. Until we meet again..."

Marley Rose had never been more content.

* * *

** WOW, so I was not really sure that I even wanted to do a song and I ended up doing a Mash-Up... and a song that I really love. I really hope you guys did as well! Tell me how ya'll liked it, I am not sure if I will do anymore in the future... but this ****_is_**** a glee fanfic so I figured I should do it once.**

** The song Blaine sang is called Hawaii by The Strokes. Marley sang Escape by Rupert Holmes. Listen to both (keep in mind its Blaine and Marley singing it) It might take some imagination to hear how it sounds to me, but I hope you can hear it. Kurt sang Aloha Oe, by Queen Liliuokalani.**

** So here was some nice fluff to give ya'll a break form all the crazy Greece story line! I really hope you liked all the sweetness. The next part will go on to have a real plot and I am really exited about writing it! And... DUN DUN DUN. For one part and one part only I will have another character from glee make an appearance! So ****_guess who_**** people!**

** Sorry for such the long wait, the next bit will be up within the week! READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE, I love all my followers! **

**Angel C.**


	8. Chapter 8

** So here is the next bit also, in this chapter I will have my tribute to Cory, while Finn was never going to make an appearance in this piece, he was such an important part of the glee world I wanted to pay my respects.**

* * *

Marley sat with her hands in her lap, not sure of what to do. Jake was leaning on the door frame, he looked distraught. Neither of them had felt helpless in this way before.

Both Kurt and Blaine were on the couch, Kurt had his face in his hands and Blaine was trying to console him. But both of them were so upset. They had been sitting like this ever since they had receive an email from old friends back home.

Kurt finally made a sound, but it made Marley almost wish that he had stayed quiet. He let out a cry, his shoulders shaking. It was like the dam had burst in his chest. Blaine tried to comfort him, but it was all too much, and he pulled away, pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head, still silent.

She couldn't stand it, they were her friends. She moved off of the chair and slowly went to Kurt's side. She stretched out her hand, hesitant to touch him, not wanting to hurt him any more.

But this was not about her, now was her time to be there for him, she rubbed his shoulder and he turned, standing up so fast. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck. "Shhhhhh, it's ok. It's ok..." She whispered over and over, trying to help. She could feel him shaking and could hear small sobs. She tried not to tear up, and just tried to comfort Kurt. They stood there, she kept rubbing his back and holding him tight.

His name had been Finn. He was dead now.

Back when Kurt and Blaine had been in school, before Kurt had become a vampire, before he had even met Blaine. This guy, Finn, had been his first crush. He had gone on to be a friend, someone who defended him. Blaine had not liked him at first, but the two had reconciled, even considered each other close.

Even though this guy Finn had not always been the nicest, the most talented, and defiantly not the most moral... He had been, at the heart of it, a good guy. He had been a good leader and a good friend. His death had ripped an ugly scar in the lives of the people he had touched, and they were all just trying to figure out how to move forward.

Marley still held Kurt and looked over her shoulder over at Blaine, and was comforted and yet pained by the sight she saw. Jake had moved to Blaine's side, sitting on the coffee table in front of him. Nether boy was talking or even moving, but Marley could tell that it was doing good.

"Marley what are we going to do?" Kurt said, he moved to where his forehead was against her's, gripping her hands. She could feel his hands shaking, she didn't think they had stopped.

"You need to go be with them." He looked up into her eyes, his brow furrowed. Marley was sure in what she said though. Nothing would be right with her two best friends until they found closure.

After that Marley stepped up and took care of them. She made sure they ate, Blaine had to be convinced. Jake made them both go sit outside in the island sun for thirty minutes every day, because they sat alone together in the dark. The only time she had left them be was when she had checked on them and found them talking, in hushed voices, only a second of listening showed they were sharing stories.

Jake booked flights and Marley helped them pack. They would stay three days, for the funeral and to grieve with others, then they would be back in Hawaii.

It was like a switch had gone off in Marley's mind, it was like Kurt and Blaine had become the center of her world. She cared and was just trying to help ease the pain they were in. Every so often she would catch Jake's eye and take a breath. It made her glad that this was not her job, that Marley Rose was not the leader.

Jake would just smile and reassure her, like in the beginning he was giving her strength.

Four days after the email had come, they all stood at the front door. Kurt and Blaine looked exhausted dressed in casual rumpled travel clothes, each with a small suitcase.

"Please call us when you get there. Don't worry about us we will be fine." Marley said, hugging both boys. Kurt looked at her with exhausted eyes.

"What are we supposed to do when we get there, we don't look late twenties... What if someone notices?" He didn't look as if he was capable of thinking through the answer.

"You are going to be fine, you are there to pay your respects, and your old friends will be so happy to see you there that they wont even notice." She said, injecting at much truth into her voice as she could. Because that's what they needed.

"Will you two be ok?" Blaine asked, he hadn't shaved in a few days and he looked so different, but he seemed focused in a strange way. Both Marley and Jake rushed to reassure him. Then the taxi honked its horn. "Ok, we will see you in a few days."

"Bye," Marley said. Blaine wrapped an arm around her and gave her a big hug. In a very uncharacteristic Marley move she kissed his hair. Then turned and hugged Kurt doing the same, he hugged her for a beat longer. "Stay safe, you're going to be ok." She said, smiling at him.

Marley and Jake stood at the door and waved their two friends away. It was not happy, but at the same time it wasn't sad. This was something they had to do.

As soon as the taxi pulled away Jake grabbed her and pulled her close. They kissed for the first time in days. "Hey," Jake mumbled into her hair. "I've missed you."

Marley kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. This was nice, just the two of them. They had been so focused on caring for their friends. He pulled her out to their little corner of the beach.

They sat in the sand for the rest of the day, talking, kissing, being quiet and totally involved with themselves. It was not that they hadn't wanted to take care of their friends, it had just drained them more than they had thought.

"I feel so bad for them," Jake said, one hand playing with Marley's hair. She looked at him and nodded. "I mean I've never really lost a friend, not someone so young..."

"I know its unavoidable, being what we are..." Marley stated, as a deep revelation set in. "We will have to say goodbye at some point, but our best friends... We live forever. I don't even know how I'm supposed to deal with this."

Jake just looked at her for a second, they were both so tired. "We don't have to think about that now." he said, kissing her again. "Not now..."

He took her hand, and then they lay back in the sand. They just listened to the waves, taking comfort in each other.

* * *

They had spent one day by themselves, one day on the beach. They had spent it swimming, surfing, kissing, and eating all the local cuisine that they could get their hands on. It was the first time they had ever been on their own without the boys.

On day two Marley had decided to go into town, just to do some shopping. She asked Jake if he had wanted to go. He didn't.

She understood, all Marley was going to do was walk around, being a silent invisible character just enjoying a new world. So mid morning she kissed Jake, hung her bag over her shoulder, and laced up her shoes. She waved to him as she went down the path that would take her to town.

Once she was in town, Marley bought a bottle of juice. She wandered along the shops and stalls. It was here she reverted back to the old Marley. The one who was shy and quiet, the one nobody noticed.

But it defiantly was not the same, she was not the same. She was more confidant, more healthy, and more loved.

Marley was tired, even though she was glad for the rest, she still worried about Kurt and Blaine. She past a booth with lots of colorful dresses, and she stopped.

She was not used to being able to buy nice things. She had a sizable chunk of money to her name now but the idea of spending money on frivolous thing was fun. She ducked under the booth tent cover and looked around sipping her drink.

They were beautiful dresses. Without Kurt she was still lost in the world of clothes and fashion. Now she had on a dress from her old life, it was patchwork and orange and stopped at her knees. It was flowing and lose and hid all of her, paired with her old brown scuffed lace ups.

She saw a dress, it was turquoise, with a stylish pink flower pattern and a flower built into the neck line. It was beautiful, and she would be horrified to wear it. Although she was beginning to see that was probably a sign it was a good choice.

She looked at the price and it didn't make her want to faint so she guessed that was good! She turned to ask the shop owner if she could try it on when someone smacked right into her. Marley gasped as her juice spilt down her front.

"You wanna watch where your going or do we need to buy you a guide dog to get you outa my way?" Marley froze up and shrunk in on herself as a short blonde haired girl with huge sunglasses rounded on her.

Marley sputtered, having a horrible flashback to when another blonde lady had yelled at her, but Kurt was not there to save her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, eyes the size of plates as the blonde moved around her.

"I bet you are Thrift Shop, now excuse me I need to buy a new dress to replace this Orangeade & Gabbana..." Marley still stood there sputtering as the blonde took the dress Marley still had her hands and paid for it.

"I can pay!" Marley said, her voice coming out loud and fast. She took a step towards the dressing room where the blonde had disappeared. She came out looking great in the dress. Marley felt a pang of sadness, she felt like old Marley.

"Look Hun, buy me whatever drink you can afford and maybe we can talk about how vampires should have more grace than a orangoutang on a moped."

She laughed at the instant white that Marley turned. "What, how do you know?" Marley said in a whisper, frantically looking to see if anyone had heard. She needed to run away before people started chasing her again.

"Don't look so freaked," She said, with a smug smirk and raising one perfect eyebrow. She held out her hand for Marley to shake. "Kitty Wilde nice to meet you."

* * *

**So?! What did ya'll think of the surprise guest?! Don't worry, the scene where they get to know each other is next. I love their relationship in the show, and cant wait to bring it to this world. If you guys seem to like her then I may consider making her part more than just two chapters!**

**Cory, you will be greatly missed, I hope you liked my tribute to him. It was sad I wish he wasn't gone, but all we can do is keep the cast in our hearts. **

**Also in this part you see Marley having to take a parent role, she never had to take responsibility before and while she is still sweet and caring, she had a chance to be Mama Marley and grow up a bit. So good for her! =D**

**I've missed hearing from you guys! Please review! It makes me happy and inspired to write more! So I love love love all feedback and my readers! READ AND REVIEW!**

**Angel C. **


End file.
